Starlit Knight
by Jonax Gale
Summary: An OC fanfic about a new keyblade wielder with Terra, Aqua and Ventus. She once lived in darkness but searched for light and found it in her friends.
1. Beginning and Departure

Kingdom Hearts: Starlit (K)night

An OC fanfic about a fourth member of the Birth by Sleep team. I've never done a female OC before so ladies please don't get offended by what this ignorant boy writes. Thankfully this story most likely won't have anything that might, either way I'll try to avoid situations where I might make wrong assumptions.

* * *

><p><strong>Beginning and Departure<strong>

_My heart was once empty, save for the darkness_

_I sought out something to fill the void and found light in the hearts of others_

_They shared their light with me, light that became stars in my own heart_

_This is a story about the ones who shine brightest in my starlit night heart_

* * *

><p>On a beach in a small world, a dark figure carried a boy wrapped in a sheet. The figure laid the boy on a tree that had grown into a bent shape.<p>

"There, you see? An empty world, like a prison." The figure spoke, revealing him to be that of an old man, "I imagine you'll be right at home."

The boy did not respond, nor did he move. He was barley aware of the old man's presence. He was barely aware of his own being. As the old man watched over the boy a dark portal appeared behind him. The old man turned to see what manner of being had come to this closed off world.

A young girl barely older than the boy lying on the bent tree stepped out of the darkness. She had long red hair that reached her waist and was tied in the back by a ribbon with two silver bells. She wore a red shirt and black shorts and had a red cloth around her waist tied on her left side as well as a black scarf wrapped around neck.

She stared at the boy, the sheet covering most of his features.

"Who are you, child, what brings you here?" the old man questioned.

"I sensed a broken heart, is it him?" the girl gestured toward the boy.

"Yes I tried to strengthen his light by extracting his darkness, but I failed and he paid the price." The old man said his motions and gestures seeming to indicate sorrow and remorse.

The girl stepped to the boy and moved him so that he now faced upward.

"If a heart is willing, I may be able to help save him." She placed her hands over the boy's heart and closed her eyes to concentrate. The old man watching, interested in what the girl would do.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey, where am I?"<em>

"Who's there?"

A light shined within the darkness. The boy fell through, falling as if he were gliding through water. He opened his eyes and landed on his feet on a broken circle of light.

The girl appeared next to him. Their eyes met. She turned to look above them with the boy following suit.

"_I'm a brand new heart."_

"But this is— why are you in my heart?" the boy asked to both the voice and the girl.

"The light brought us." The girl answered.

"_I saw it shining in the distance… and followed it here."_

"Yeah. That was my light. But my heart is fractured. And now… the little I have left is slipping away."

"Will you help Him?" the girl asked the voice.

"_Yes" the voice answered, "you should join your heart with mine."_

"Huh?"

The missing piece of the boy's heart was filled, his heart was now whole.

"_Now our hearts have touched. Nothing else will slip away. And one day… you'll be strong enough to win back the part that already did._

"Right. Thanks."

"It's time to wake up now."The girl said before disappearing.

"_All we need to do is…"_

"Open the door."

* * *

><p>The old man paced as his waited for the girl to finish what she was attempting.<p>

The girl opened her eyes and stepped away from the boys. The old man took notice of this and approached her.

"Were you successful?" he questioned

"Watch" she simply answered.

The old man turned to the see the boy lift up his arm. A large key appeared in his hand.

"Ah, a keyblade." The old man said.

The keyblade shined with light and shot a stream of light into the sky. The boy opened his eyes to see the sparkles of light his keyblade had made.

* * *

><p>My name is Innis. I am fifteen and a traveler of the worlds. My hobby is drawing pictures of the places I've been to. I've met many people and made many friends. I've drawn pictures of them as well. Though I have a powerful darkness inside me, my heart and will are strong so it hasn't corrupted me.<p>

Recently I helped a boy about my own age whose heart was almost shattered. His name is Ventus, I think I'll call him Ven. The man who did it to him is called Xehanort, a keyblade master. Master Xehanort seems very sad at having hurt Ventus even though I was able to help save him. He said he would take Ven to an old friend of his who would look after him. He probably thinks he'll only hurt Ven more if he stays. I'll go along too so I can look after Ven until he fully recovers.

* * *

><p>Xehanort, Ventus and Innis came to the Land of Departure, a world the lies between light and darkness. They walked through the large front doors of the castle the stood in front them.<p>

A man with scars on his face greeted Xehanort, his name was Eraqus. Xehanort followed him up the stairs with Innis following suit. Ventus however stayed behind.

"Welcome Xehanort, are those two children your apprentices?" Eraqus spoke.

"The boy, Ventus, is indeed my apprentice but the girl, Innis is a recent acquaintance who helped Ventus after a tragic accident." Xehanort said.

"Accident?" Eraqus asked.

"Yes, one of my making," Xehanort said with remorse, "It has left him weak and without memory."

"Master Xehanort," Innis spoke up, "I sense Ventus needs us, please come quickly."

The three returned to find Ventus on his knees screaming and holding his head in pain. Eraqus's two apprentices, tall boy and a blue haired girl, were standing over him panicking.

"What did you do?" Eraqus demanded.

"Nothing, I…" the tall boy said. Xehanort and Innis rushed to Ventus's side. "I only asked him some things."

"Ventus cannot tell you anything," Eraqus revealed, said boy having lost consciousness, "because he cannot remember anything."

Innis placed her hands over Ventus's heart. She used her power to examine his heart for any damage.

"He has fallen into a deep sleep," Innis said, "His heart isn't in any danger, but I don't when he'll awaken again."

"For now let's move him to one of the spare bedrooms," Eraqus said, "We will have to wait and see if he recovers."

They moved Ventus into a bedroom located in a hallway in the east wing of the castle. Innis checked Ventus's heart once more before agreeing that they could only wait.

"Eraqus, I wish to further discuss what I said earlier," Master Xehanort said.

"Yes, we have much to discuss," Eraqus agreed.

"Innis please come as well," Master Xehanort said, Eraqus nodded in agreement.

Innis looked between the two masters and Ventus, unsure if she should leave his side.

"Please go, we'll look after him while you're gone." The blue haired girl said.

Seeing the sincerity in the blue haired girl's and well as the tall boy's eyes, she nodded and complied, "Thank you". She followed Masters Eraqus and Xehanort out of the room to a place where they could have their discussion.

"Your name was Innis, was it not?" Eraqus asked, the girl nodded, "You have a large darkness within you. I noticed this while you were examining Ventus. Darkness is dangerous but you seem unaffected by it, please explain."

The girl fidgeted, unsure how to begin. "I come from a world steeped in darkness; many desired the light, including myself. I found a way into other worlds where I searched for the light. I found it in the hearts of the people I met and the friends I made. Each of these encounters became stars shining within my own heart, because of them I no longer fear the darkness overtaking me."

"I see," Master Xehanort said, "You found a balance of light and darkness. It is unique but it works well for you" the old master turned to his old friend, "Eraqus, why not make her your apprentice, she shows promise. I would do so myself, but I fear I am no longer fit to teach."

"You have reflected on your mistake already Xehanort," Eraqus consoled, "There are still things you can teach. That aside, you are right she does show promise, her darkness is strong but it has no hold on her, one would think it is not even there. Innis there is much you can learn here, will you become my apprentice and submit to my teachings?"

Innis considered the offer, she had intended to only stay until Ventus had fully recovered but her heart told she should accept. "I accept your offer," she bowed, "I hope I can learn a lot from you Master Eraqus."

"I would also like for you to watch over Ventus," Master Xehanort said, "I can no longer bear to see him, I feel my presence will only hinder his recovery."

"I understand Xehanort," Eraqus said, "I hope one day you be able forgive yourself."

"Only time will tell, old friend."

* * *

><p>Xehanort left the Land of Departure soon after, while Innis started her training under Master Eraqus, tending to Ven in her spare time. Ven eventually woke up and started training alongside Innis, the tall boy Terra and the blue haired girl Aqua.<p>

Innis had learned to call her own keyblade, a unique one that could split into two for dual-wielding. She learned everything so fast she even became a keyblade master the others. Terra, Aqua, Ven and Innis had become close friends before that and were happy their friend had achieved so much since coming here. Terra and Aqua weren't far behind; they too would soon take the mark of mastery exam.

* * *

><p>Innis lay in her bed hardly able to sleep. Her two friends were taking the exam tomorrow and excited to see them become masters like her. Also, Master Eraqus had told her, she would be assisting him in examining Terra and Aqua along with Master Xehanort, who would arrive tomorrow; it would be a learning experience for her as a keyblade master. She wanted to let them pass, but she knew she couldn't go easy on them.<p>

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a door open in the next room. '_Ven! What could he be doing out this late?' _She glanced out her window. '_Meteor shower, huh? Typical Ventus'._

She got out of bed and left her room, intending to follow her friend. She stopped when she saw someone else had noticed Ven was out of bed.

"Aqua," Innis said, grabbing said friend's attention. "You heard him running outside?"

"Yeah, what could he be doing out this late?" Aqua wondered.

"Seems there's a meteor shower tonight."

"That is so like Ven, wanna go and surprise him?" Aqua asked.

Innis nodded, she enjoyed teasing her young friend. The two female keyblade wielders left to follow Ventus. They arrived to see him practicing on the hanging rings before heading up to the summit.

"What is he doing?" Innis asked incredulously.

"Practicing," Aqua answered, "not all of us are genius keyblade wielders." She gave her red-headed friend a pointed look.

"Nah, he's just been spending too much time with Terra." Said red-head responded.

"Maybe, so" Aqua conceded. The two continued on up to the summit where they saw their friend lying on the ground asleep. They walk up to him as he wakes and sits up.

Innis puts one finger over her lips to tell Aqua to be quiet and motions her to move up behind Ven. They get into position so that when Ventus lies back down he sees his two female friends staring down at him.

"Whoa!" Ven exclaims, the two girls laugh, "give me a break you two."

"Ven, you hopeless sleepyhead," Innis chides.

"You know you should at least brought a blanket," Aqua says.

"But…did I dream that place up?" Ventus says, the other two only staring in confusing, "It really felt like I'd been there before…looking up at the stars."

'_Is he remembering about before?' _Innis worried, _'for some reason, it feels like it'd be bad is he remembered anything.'_

Aqua pats Ven's head and says, "Except you always lived here with us."

"Yeah, I know," Ven said, Innis discreetly breathing a sigh of relief.

They walked over to the edge of the summit and sat down. They gazed at the sky, marveling at the vast stars that lit up the night.

"Hey Aqua, Innis," Ven said grabbing their attention. "You ever wonder what stars are; where light comes from?"

The two looked at each other before Aqua answered their friend. "Hmm…well, they say…"

"That every star up there is another world." A voice interrupted from behind them.

"Terra," Aqua said, seeing the tallest on their group.

"Yep, hard to believe there are so many worlds out there besides our own." Terra continued, "The light is their hearts, and it's shining down on us like a million lanterns."

"What? I don't get it." Ven said.

"In other words, they're just like you Ven." Terra replied.

"What does THAT mean?"

"You'll find out someday, I'm sure."

"I wanna know now."

"You're too young to know now."

"Quit treating me like a kid."

During the two boys' exchange, Innis whispered something into Aqua's ear. The two laughed.

"Hey what are you two laughing at?" Terra asked.

"We can't help it…you two would make the weirdest brothers…" Aqua answered between laughs.

"Huh?" the two guys answered intelligently, before all four began to laugh together.

They all sat down on the edge to watch the stars together. Aqua suddenly stood up.

"Oh yeah," Aqua exclaimed, "Terra, you and I have our Mark of Mastery exams tomorrow."

Aqua reached into her pocket to produce four objects. "I made us good luck charms." The charms were star shaped and each had its own color, an orange one, a blue one, a green one, and a red one.

She gave the orange one to Terra and tossed the green one to Ven. "I get one, too?" Ven asked in excitement.

"Of course, one for each of us," Aqua answered, tossing the red one to Innis and keeping the blue one for herself.

The four friends hold out their new charms close together to form a circle.

"Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit... and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart. You'll always find your way back to each other." Aqua explained. "Technically, I think you're supposed to make them with seashells, but I did the best I could with what I had."

'_Star-shaped fruit? I think I've seen those somewhere.' _Innis thought.

"Oy, sometimes you are such a girl." Terra teased.

"Hey what do you mean 'sometimes'?" Aqua retorted.

"So this isn't a real good luck charm?" Ven asked, a little depressed.

"Well, that's yet to be seen. But I did work a little magic on it."

"Really? What?" Ven asked, cheering up.

"An unbreakable connection." She replied.

They practiced and sparred a little before calling it a night.

"Trust me, you guys are ready. You're gonna clean up at the exam tomorrow." Ventus said with confidence.

"I hope it that easy," Terra said.

"It like the Master said. Power is born within the heart. When the time is right, you just need to look inside yourself… and you'll find it there." Aqua assured.

"You two will do fine," Innis added, "just don't expect me or the Master to go easy on you."

"That's right; you'll be helping the Master with the exam, Innis." Aqua said.

"Well I wouldn't have it any other way." Terra said. "Hey, I'm gonna head back."

"Yeah, me too," Ven said.

"Have to rest up for tomorrow," Innis added

They start walking back to castle. Aqua stops and looks at the sky holding her Wayfinder. "Together, always" she said before catching up with the others.

"'**That would be the last night we ever spent beneath the same stars.'"**

* * *

><p>The next morning they gathered in the throne room, where Terra and Aqua stood before the three thrones. Ven stood off to the side to observe the exam. In the right most throne sat Master Xehanort, in the left most throne was the young keyblade master Innis, and the center throne was where Master Eraqus sat. Master Eraqus gets up and stands in front of Terra and Aqua.<p>

"Today you will be examined for the Mark of Mastery. Not one but two of the Keyblade's chosen stand here as candidates... but this is neither a competition nor a battle for supremacy… not a test of wills, but a test of heart. Both of you may prevail, or neither. But I am sure our guest, Master Xehanort... did not travel all this way to see our young prospects fall short of the Mark. I trust you are ready."

"Yes," both Terra and Aqua said.

"The let the examination begin."

Master Eraqus lifts his keyblade and summons 5 orbs of light and Terra and Aqua ready themselves for a fight. The orbs than suddenly are surrounded by darkness and begin acting erratically. Innis alarmed at this begins to stand from her seat when a look from Master Eraqus stops her.

"_Master Eraqus? Oh I see; anything can happen so you must be able to adapt. This will prove a better test than planned." _Innis thought, she watched as Terra and Aqua charge in to attack the orbs. Suddenly on the orbs heads toward Ven. Innis, wondering whether she should interfere now, hesitates.

"Ven!" Terra and Aqua call out.

Ven summons his keyblade and disposes of it. "Don't worry about me. You two focus on the exam!"

"But Ven, You're in danger here," Aqua shouted, "Go wait in your room."

"No way! I've been looking forward to this… seeing you two become masters," Ven shouted back, "I'm not gonna miss it now!"

"He can take care of himself." Terra reassured, "he's been out there training just as hard as us."

They fought against the orbs and were able to destroy all of them. Terra and Aqua returned to stand in front of the three thrones while Ven returned to his place on the side. Master Eraqus once again stood before the two examinees.

"That was unexpected… but one must keep a still heart even in the most trying of circumstances. It was an excellent test, one I chose to let unfold, which brings us to your next trial."

Terra and Aqua move to the center of the room and face each other with their keyblades drawn.

"Now, Terra and Aqua, the two of you will face each other in combat. Remember, there are no winners… only truths. For when equal powers clash, their nature is revealed. Begin!"

Innis watched as the two begin to spar. Terra goes after Aqua with heavy hits, but she dodges every one. Aqua attacks and nearly hits Terra, but it misses. Innis then sees Terra's free hand become covered in darkness, worried, she sees him quickly suppresses it. Aqua and Terra continue their spar with no further incidents.

Master Eraqus calls an end to the trial and the three masters leave the room to determine the results of the exam.

* * *

><p>"Innis, tell me what you saw from the hearts of Terra and Aqua during the exam."Eraqus said to his young pupil.<p>

"During the first trial, they both performed well." Innis said uncertainly, "They showed adequate strength and skill as well as staying calm even during the unexpected incident."

"Yes and what of the second trial?" Master Eraqus questioned.

"Once again, they both showed their strength and skill. Aqua performed very well, however, Terra…" Innis trailed off.

"Yes?" Eraqus urged his student on.

"Terra, for a moment, allowed his darkness to surface." Innis continued.

"And where does this darkness come from?"

"He fears losing and desires power because of this fear that is where it comes from." Innis's heart grew heavy with every word. She felt she was somehow betraying her friend.

"Very good, Innis." Master Eraqus's praise was hollow. He too was saddened by the darkness in Terra.

* * *

><p>They return to the throne room after finishing their discussion to stand in front of the two examinees. Eraqus spoke to his two students.<p>

"We have deliberated and reached a decision. Terra, Aqua, you both performed commendably. However, only Aqua has shown the Mark of Mastery."

Aqua let out a small gasp.

"Terra, you failed to keep the darkness within you sufficiently in check. But, there is always next time. That is all. Aqua, as our newest Keyblade Master, you are entitled to certain knowledge. Please wait here for further instruction."

Master Eraqus nodded to Innis, allowing her to talk with her friends before walking away with Master Xehanort.

"Hey." Aqua said.

Ven runs up to them, "Terra, I'm sorry."

"The darkness… where did it come from?" Terra asked to no one in particular. Innis remained silent still feeling guilty for her friend not passing.

"Uh" Aqua tried to say something.

"Sorry… but I need some time alone," Terra walks off.

Ven turns to Innis, "Innis, why couldn't Terra pass?"

"You saw it, too, Terra allowed his darkness to surface." Innis said.

"But…"

"I'm just as upset as you are, Ven"

Ven relented, "I'm gonna head to my room." He said and left.

Innis turned to her friend and now fellow keyblade master. "I'm sorry Aqua, we're all happy that you passed the exam, but…"

"It's ok, I also feel bad that Terra didn't become a master."

Master Eraqus returned to the hall.

"Aqua, I will now explain the duties and privileges given to keyblade masters as well as other information you are entitled to." Master Eraqus began.

* * *

><p>"…and insomuch as you are now keyblade master, you must always be conscious of…" Bells begin to ring and a light begins to shine behind the three thrones. Innis and Aqua look around as if trying to find the source of the disturbance.<p>

"What is that?" Master Eraqus said, almost to himself as he approached the light. Terra runs up next to Aqua and Innis.

"What happened?" He asked

"I don't know." Aqua replied.

"Why isn't Ven here?" Innis asked.

Meanwhile Master Eraqus had been speaking to the shimmering light. "Very well then, I will send my pupils to investigate." There is silence as he listens to an inaudible voice. "Yes, I understand. Farewell."

He approaches Terra, Aqua and Innis. "That was my dear old friend Yen Sid. As you know, he is master no more… but he still keeps a close eye on the tides of light and darkness. His counsel serves as signposts on the road we wielders of the keyblade must walk. All the more reason for concern… for he tells me the princesses of heart are in danger. Not only from the forces of darkness, as you may assume… but also from a new threat… one that feeds on negativity. Fledgling emotions that have taken monster form… Yen Sid calls them the 'Unversed.' As wielders of the keyblade, you are tasked with striking down any who would upset the balance of light and darkness. The Unversed are no exception. I tried to pass this news on to Master Xehanort, but my repeated attempts to reach him have failed. I doubt there is any connection, and yet… this all troubles me."

"Master Xehanort is gone?" Terra voiced.

"So here we are." Master Eraqus continued, "I have unlocked the Lanes Between. You may use these forbidden pathways to travel between this world and countless others. The darkness looms closer than usual within these spaces, but your armor will protect you. Lastly, remember that order must be kept. You cannot tell a anyone there are other worlds. Now go, and fulfill your duty."

"Yes, Master." Terra, Aqua and Innis all voiced. Terra turns to leave but…

"Terra," Master Eraqus calls, "consider this an opportunity, a second chance for you to change my mind."

"What?" Terra said confused.

"You must know I care for you like my own son. If I could have my way, I would name you master in second. Innis would do so as well." Innis nodded at the Master's words. He walks over to Terra. "But, how can we, when you are so obsessed with power? Terra, you mustn't be afraid of losing. Fear leads to obsession with power, and obsession beckons the darkness." The Master places his hand on Terra's shoulder. "You must never forget."

Terra lightly bows. "Thank you Master. I swear… I will not fail you again." Terra turns and leaves.

"Master, we'd best be on our way." Aqua says, the two turn to see Ven run by.

'_Huh! Where's Ven going to in such a rush?' _Innis thought.

"Wait, Aqua, Innis," the two stop. "Before you depart, I have one other… Well, call it a request of the upmost priority."

"Yes?" Aqua responded as she and Innis listened.

"I told Terra this could be a second chance to show the Mark of Mastery… and I meant it. However, that flicker of darkness he displayed during the examination… I sense it runs very deep. If he were to… if those powers were to prove too much for him to handle, I want you to bring him back to me at once. It's for his own good. I could not bear to lose any of you to the darkness."

"Of course, we would never let that happen." Aqua stated.

"Right, we promise you we will bring Terra back," Innis said.

"Only this time, you'll see he has what it takes to be a master." Aqua said with Innis firmly nodding. They turn to leave only for Aqua to stop. "He's not as weak as you think." She leaves with Innis giving one more nod to the Master before following.

* * *

><p>They get to the front steps outside and see Ven run up to Terra. Terra hit the guard on his shoulder to summon his armor. He fires a beam of light from his keyblade into the sky to open a portal to the lanes between. He tosses his keyblade into the air where it transforms into his keyblade glider. He hops onto it and flies to the portal.<p>

Ven suddenly summons his own armor and keyblade glider. Aqua and Innis are surprised and run to stop him.

"Wait Ven!"

"Stop!"

They are too late as Ven shoots up toward the portal. The Master comes running up next to them.

"No! He mustn't!" he exclaims. Ven continues on into the portal. "You have to bring him back!"

"Don't worry Master!"

They summon their armors and keyblade gliders and fly into the portal.

* * *

><p>That's the first chapter, I feel it's rather long compared to what I'm used to. Next is the "Castle of Dreams", Cinderella's World.<p> 


	2. Dreams and Reunion

Kingdom Hearts: Starlit (K)night

An OC fanfic about a fourth member of the Birth by Sleep team

I managed to upload the new chapter in six days. I'll try to update every week. no promises though.

And thank you **Blargus** for your review, I hope you will continue to read.

* * *

><p><strong>Dreams and Reunion<strong>

Aqua and Innis arrive in a new world in front a large castle. They gaze at it in awe. Innis pulls out a sketchbook and begins to draw. Aqua notices this.

"What are you drawing?" She asks

"I'm sketching the castle," Innis replied, "I always do that to remember the worlds I've visited."

"That's right you used to travel before you started training with us under the Master." Aqua glances at her friend's drawing. "You're quite the artist."

"Thanks," Innis said as she finished, "I only have time for a quick sketch; we have a job to do."

"Right, let's see if anyone in that castle knows anything." Aqua said and the two headed to the castle.

* * *

><p>They enter the castle foyer and look around in awe. Suddenly they hear a voice shouting.<p>

"Mademoiselle! Senorita!" A girl in ball gown runs by as well as the man shouting at her, "Wait!"

"Aqua, Innis" A voice calls out. They look to see Terra at the top of the staircase.

"Terra!" they both say. Terra makes his way down the stairs to them.

"Terra… Ven ran away from home." Aqua tells him.

"What?" Terra says astonished.

"I think he left to go find you." Innis explained, "Do you have any idea why?"

"No…. uhh… actually… just before I left, he tried to tell me something. I should have listened to what he had to say."

"Oh… so… do you manage to locate Master Xehanort?" Aqua asked.

"No, but it seems he's looking for pure hearts filled with light." Terra answers.

"Pure hearts… filled with light…" Innis repeated. Terra starts to walk away.

"All I can tell you is that his search hasn't taken him here." Terra finishes.

"All right, we'll stay and see if we can find more clues." Aqua says

"Okay, the prince is in the ballroom ahead. He might have some answers." Terra tells them.

"Thanks," Innis replies. They turn to head to the ballroom.

"Aqua, Innis." Terra says stopping them. "You two still have the same dream?"

"Well… yes." "Yeah."

"There's this girl here… her name is Cinderella. She made me realize how powerful it is just to believe. No matter how impossible things seem… a powerful dream will always be enough to light the darkness."

"Uh" Aqua and Innis both nodded their agreement to Terra's words.

"If you see her, give her my thanks." Terra says.

"Will do." Aqua tells him. Terra turns and leaves.

"He'll be alright." Aqua says reassured. "He won't give in to it."

"Yeah," Innis agrees.

* * *

><p>They head into the ballroom and pass by three women who were on their way out. Aqua and Innis stop and look back at the three women, sensing something about them.<p>

"Did you feel that, Aqua?" Innis asks

"Yeah," Aqua responds. A man comes running into the ballroom and passes by them. "Who are those ladies?"

The man turns and walks up to them. "Oh, er, if I recall correctly, that is Lady Tremaine and those are her daughters." Aqua and Innis glance at each other, silently agreeing that something is very wrong about those them.

"You came back," the Prince who had approached said to Aqua.

"Huh?" Aqua responded.

"Oh, my apologies. I was mistaken." The Prince said.

"Your highness, I found this on the palace stairs." The Grand Duke announced. He held up a glass slipper.

"A glass slipper?" The Prince said.

"One dropped by a lovely young lady, and I'll search far and wide to find the maiden to whom this belongs." The Grand Duke stated.

"You will?" The Prince asked.

"Of course, Your Highness. After all, you have finally found someone you wish to marry. Upon hearing that happy news, your father, the king, has decreed that a quest shall begin immediately throughout the kingdom. And I will start with the closest residence… that of Lady Tremaine." The Grand Duke said and both men left, the Duke to the foyer and the Prince to the opposite way.

"Lady Tremaine… We'd better pay her a visit." Aqua said

"Right," Innis agreed.

* * *

><p>They headed out of the castle to a house close by. They walk up to the door and listened in.<p>

"Your honor our humble home, m'lord." A woman, most likely Lady Tremaine said.

The Grand Duke clears his throat. "Quite so."

"May I present my daughters, Drizella and Anatasia."

Aqua and Innis stepped back from the door. "As we feared there is darkness here." Aqua said. She summons her keyblade and walks towards the door.

"I don't think, barging in is a good idea." Innis cautions her friend.

"She's right," A voice says, a mist appears, "It's dangerous to fight darkness with light, my dear." The mist forms into an elderly woman.

"Who are you?" Aqua asks. Innis watches, also curious as to this person's identity.

"Cinderella's Fairy Godmother," the woman replied. "I appear to those who believe that dreams come true."

"Then we are honored," Innis says.

"But why would you advise me not to fight darkness with light?" Aqua asks.

"Strong rays of sun create dark shadows." The Fairy Godmother explains, "Sadly, Lady Tremaine and both her daughters are jealous of Cinderella's charm and beauty, qualities that appear to you as 'light.' Jealousy is darkness. Light and dark go hand in hand. You can't have one without the other."

"Then what should we do?" Aqua asks. Innis nods head earnestly for an answer as well.

"It's quite simple, dears." Fairy Godmother replies, "One of Cinderella's friends is trying very hard to keep her light from fading. I want you two to join little Jaq and help him."

"We can do that." Aqua says.

"We'll do our best." Innis agrees.

"You'll need a bit of my magic to help Jaq." The Fairy Godmother waves her magic wand. "Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!"

Her spell surrounds Aqua and Innis and turns them both into a small ball of light which enters one of the upstairs windows.

* * *

><p>The light reaches the floor of the room and turns back into Aqua and Innis, except they are now small like mice. Speaking of mice, they see a mouse walk by with a key.<p>

"Mean stepmother, gotta help Cinderella." The mouse said. Aqua and Innis follow him.

"Are you okay?" Aqua asks.

"Cinderella's stepmother locked her in her room." The mouse explained, "I've gotta let her out! I've gotta save Cinderella."

Aqua summoned her keyblade, Rainfell, and Innis summoned her keyblade, Night Runner.

"Let us help you." Innis said.

"Oh, thank you." He turned to us, and stared at our keyblades. "Ooh, those are like Ven's! Did you ever meet Ven?"

"I'm Aqua and she's Innis, but tell us how you know about Ven."

"We're friends…good friends. Ven helped me fix Cinderella's dress." Jaq told us.

"And where is he now?" Innis asked hopefully.

"He's looking for a friend… another friend."

"I see," Aqua said; she turned to Innis. "Ven must have just missed Terra." Innis nodded sadly.

Voices were heard downstairs.

"I can't understand why… It always fit perfectly before."

"Quite enough of this, the next young lady; please…"

"Oh no! Hear that! We've gotta hurry! Cinderella's gotta try that slipper. Come on, hurry!" Jaq urged to the two.

Jaq starts to run with the key, but monsters appear in front of him.

"Ah! No, no, no! We've gotta hurry!" He yelled.

"These must be the unversed!" Innis said as she readied her keyblade.

"It's all right." Aqua assured Jaq as she too readied her keyblade. "Leave this to us. Jaq, don't lose that key!"

The unversed attacked leaping at Jaq, Aqua jumped in and struck them down before they could reach him. More appeared behind them. Innis rushed them with powerful swings and destroyed them. As the two dealt with the unversed, Jaq made a run for a mouse hole with the key, but more unversed appeared to block him. Innis dashed forward and split her keyblade and half for quick multiple strikes.

Once all the unversed were defeated, Jaq was able to make it the mouse hole.

"Thanks, Aqua and Innis!" he yelled as he ran to free Cinderella.

* * *

><p>In the living room the Grand Duke had just finished trying the slipper on Lady Tremaine's two daughters.<p>

"You're the only ladies here?" he asked.

"There's no one else, Your Grace." Lady Tremaine lied.

The still small Aqua and Innis stood on a stair-rail post watching.

"Come on… hurry, Jaq!" Aqua said. Innis was getting worried as well.

The Grand Duke turns to leave and Aqua on impulse starts to run to jump from post.

"Wait Aqua!" Innis tries to stop her but it's too late. Aqua suddenly grows back to normal size and falls to the floor below.

Innis also returned to normal size but was able to keep from falling. She hid herself on the second floor to keep from being spotted. _'One uninvited guest is more than enough. If they see me, it'll only make things worse.'_

Aqua had indeed been spotted, as there was no way hide after falling down that way.

"Oh… would it… would it be alright… if I tried on the glass slipper?" Aqua asks, and Innis face-palms herself.

"Hm… I met you at the palace. Unfortunately, you are not the young lady the Prince is looking for." The Grand Duke replies.

"But I am a girl. I should at least be given a chance to try it on." Aqua insisted.

"Who are you?" Lady Tremaine suddenly demanded. "and what are you doing in my house?"

"She's probably here to rob us!" "Mother, do something!" the daughters wailed.

"That girl does not live here. I have only two daughters. I believe we're finished here, Your Grace." Lady Tremaine said.

"Regardless," The Grand Duke replied, "She means no harm." The Grand Duke walks over to Aqua. "Here you are my dear."

"Jaq! Hurry…" Aqua said under her breath.

* * *

><p>While this was going on, Innis, who had been watching from upstairs, noticed the door behind her open. Cinderella stood there surprised to see someone in the house.<p>

"Looks like Jaq made it." Innis whispered to Cinderella. "Don't worry, we were sent by the Fairy Godmother." Cinderella relaxed after hearing that. "My friend is down there buying you time, now go try on that slipper." Cinderella nodded and headed down the stairs.

"Your Grace… please wait. May I try it on?" Cinderella called out. Innis hid herself so they wouldn't see her.

"Pay no attention to her. She's just an imaginative child." Lady Tremaine tried to intervene.

"Madam, my orders were every maiden." The Grand Duke said.

"You should let her go first." Aqua insisted. She walks over to the staircase and stretches her arm out to Cinderella.

"Thank you." Cinderella said gratefully. She sits down in a chair.

"I actually want to thank you, for teaching Terra he needs to keep believing." Aqua whispered.

"Oh?" Cinderella said surprised.

The Grand Duke is walking over to Cinderella, but Lady Tremaine trips him, causing him to drop the glass slipper and break it. Everyone gasps.

"Ohhh! What will I do?" The Duke wails. Lady Tremaine smiles.

"Oh please, don't worry. You see, I have the other slipper." Ciderella pulls out the slipper and hands it to the Duke.

Lady Tremaine is openly surprised. The Grand Duke puts the slipper on Cinderella. Innis noticed that Jaq had climbed up to the stair-rail and was cheering happily.

"A perfect fit. I must inform the Prince immediately! You will come with me, of course." The Duke said.

"I'd be happy to." Cinderella replies. The two walk out the door and Aqua follows.

* * *

><p>Innis is left on the second floor. "How do I get outside without them seeing me?" She wonders out loud. "Maybe those magic words the Fairy Godmother used will help; they got us inside after all. Now what were they?"<p>

"Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!" Innis said and she became a ball of light which went the window and landed next to Aqua before turning back into Innis. "What do you know, it worked."

"Innis, you're back." Aqua said.

"Yeah, thanks for leaving me back there Aqua." Innis said.

"Well, you left me when I fell down to the floor." Aqua shot back.

The two stared at each other before laughing.

"Okay, so I guess we're even." Innis said, "But were you really going to try the slipper on?"

"It was only to buy time." Aqua insisted, slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah, yeah." Innis said, acting like she wasn't convinced.

Aqua is about to say something else when a scream is heard.

"What's that?" Aqua says. The Duke comes running through the gates.

"What happened? Where is Cinderella?" Innis asks the frantic Duke.

"Sh-she was attacked by a creature… a monster in the forest…" He managed to get out.

"A monster?" Aqua repeats.

* * *

><p>Aqua and Innis head toward the clearing where they see Cinderella laying on the ground in front of a large unversed that resembled a pumpkin and a carriage. Her step-mother and step-sisters stood by laughing. The unversed fires a few bombs that hit around Cinderella. Innis and Aqua rush in and protect her from the explosions.<p>

"This is what happens when you go against my wishes!" Lady Tremaine says while laughing. A pumpkin bomb lands in front of her and her daughters. They scream as they are lost to darkness.

"The darkness in their hearts overtook them." Aqua said, she turns to Cinderella. "Go" she urged.

Cinderella stands and runs off. Aqua and Innis stand and summon their kayblades.

"This one is different from the rest," Innis commented, "It's more powerful, be careful."

"Right!" Aqua replies.

They face off against the unversed, dodging its pumpkin bombs. They hit it simultaneously until it runs away using its vine-like wheels. It then opens it mouth and tries to suck in its two opponents. Aqua and Innis barely manage to avoid it. They keep attacking using their skills as well as their magic. Finally, Aqua lands the deciding blow and the unversed collapses and disintegrates into darkness.

* * *

><p>With the monster gone, the Duke can now safely escort Cinderella the castle, where the Prince is waiting. When they arrive the Prince runs down the stairs as Cinderella runs up them. They meet in the middle and embrace. Aqua and Innis watch as they sit on the fountain's edge in the courtyard. The Fairy Godmother appears.<p>

"A pure heart filled with light…" Aqua says, "It's strange, The Master taught us darkness needs to be destroyed. But how, if not with light?"

"Oh, my dear, you're too young to know." The Fairy Godmother answers. "Experience more things, and you'll find the answer. Just trust in your dreams."

Aqua and Innis nod their heads. They continue to watch the scene before them. Their adventure in this world is done, but they decide to linger a little longer before moving on to the next.

* * *

><p>That's it for chapter 2. The next world is the Dwarf woodlands, the world of Snow White.<p> 


	3. Miracles

Kingdom Hearts: Starlit (K)night

An OC fanfic about a fourth member of the Birth by Sleep team

* * *

><p><strong>Miracles<strong>

While walking through the forest, Aqua and Innis come across a small cottage where seven little men sit around a glass coffin. They approach the group to inquire what had transpired.

"What happened here?" Aqua asked.

"Poor Snow White…" one of the dwarfs with glasses said, "she was just as sweet as could be."

Aqua and Innis walk over and look at the coffin and see a beautiful young woman inside, lying lifeless.

"She sang us purty songs…" another said before giving a small sneeze.

"And made us smile." This one looked like he always had a smile on, but not now.

"At bedtime, she told wonderful stories…" one said, who had a drowsy look.

"About falling in love, an' the Prince she'd met." Another said with a bashful yet sad look.

"An' when we went to work, she gave us all a kiss…" one said with a gruff voice.

(A/N: first time Aqua and Innis met the dwarfs, so they don't know their names; descriptions are clues as to who they are. Forgive me if it's lame.)

"She was so full of kindness… why, she made better folk of all of us." The not-so-happy one said.

"From what you've said, she must have been very loved." Innis said, "But, how did this happen to her?"

The dwarf with the glasses spoke up. "The wicked Queen was horribly jealous of our dear Snow White's beauty. So she used her evil magic to change into an old hag, and then she gave Snow White a poisoned apple."

"An' by the time we got here… Well, it was just too late. We found the princess as still as can be… Nothing we could do would wake her."

Innis lwaned over to Aqua and whispered, "I sense dark magic around her," She turned to the dwarfs, "There must be something we can do to help her."

"Well, not unless somebody craves the bastle… uh, braves the castle."

The gruff one spoke up. "All you fools can stay here doin' nothin'. But I'm not afeard a goin', nit even to that witch's lair!"

"You'll never make it. The castle's supposed to be guarded by magic, an' crawling monsters."

"All right, then we'll go." Aqua interjected.

"You will?" the bashful one said.

"We can handle it, leave it to us." Innis said.

"Well, all right. We'd be much obliged."

With that, Aqua and Innis set off into the woods to reach the castle.

* * *

><p>They enter the castle courtyard and see a man standing by the well. The walk up to him and Aqua asks, "Is something wrong?"<p>

"This castle… it's different somehow." He began, "And I can't find the princess or hear her beautiful voice. Was it all a dream?"

"Wait, you mean you know Snow White?" Innis inquired.

"Oh yes, we met once." The Prince explained, "It was a song that drew together…has something happened to princess?" He asked with worry.

"Yes, I'm afraid so…" Aqua answered sadly, "The Wicked Queen tricked her into eating a poisoned apple."

"I must go to her!" He exclaimed, "Where is she?"

"In the woods, guarded by seven kind dwarfs," Aqua told him.

"I will find her. Perhaps there is a way I can help." With that the Prince ran off toward the woods to find Snow White.

Innis and Aqua search for a way in and find a passageway that leads under the castle. They head in and find themselves in some kind of waterway.

"I sense darkness all around," Aqua said.

"We'll have to be careful," Innis cautioned, "Who knows what's down here."

They walk through the ankle deep water until they come to another passageway. They are about to go through when they are blocked by rumored monsters.

"Unversed!" Aqua shouted.

They summoned their keyblades and fought the unversed. While Aqua was dealing with one unversed, another came up behind and attempted to strike her down. Seeing this, Innis threw her keyblade at the enemy both blocking its attack and stunning it with the force of the thrown keyblade. She grabbed her keyblade as it came back and proceeded to attack the unversed before her.

Aqua took advantage of the stunned unversed and destroyed it. She then cast a fire spell to dispatch the unversed hovering above Innis, waiting to attack. They eventually defeated all the unversed and continued on their search through the catacombs of the castle.

"Thanks for the save back there," Aqua said gratefully.

"It's nothing," Innis replied. "You took care of those flying unversed, so we're even."

* * *

><p>They walk further in until they find a small chamber; on the wall hangs an ornate mirror.<p>

"That mirror seems strange, doesn't it?" Innis asked.

"Yeah," Aqua agrees, "something's not right."

Lightning strikes in the mirror followed by flames and then a face. Aqua and Innis jump away from it. The mirror shines bright and Aqua and Innis are taken into it.

Inside the mirror, a lage face comes at them firing some sort of spells. Aqua and Innis block and dodge the spells and fie their own right back at the Spirit. The face disappears into the floor and then multiple faces appear in a circle around them. They try to strike the faces with their keyblades but to no avail.

"This is working," Aqua yelled, "One of them is real; the rest are fake."

"But which one is the real one?" Innis yelled back.

"There must be some way for us to tell." Aqua shouted.

While the faces were circling them, Innis noticed one the face's expression had changed and was different from the others.

"There!" Innis struck this one which fell to the ground and the others disappeared.

"Nice going, Innis!" Aqua said, she jumped to land another blow on the Spirit but it evaded by disappearing under the floor again. "He got away!"

"But now we know which will be the real one," Innis said, "The one that changes its expression from the rest."

The many faces appeared again, this time as two rows on either side of them. The faces began firing spells in sequence and Aqua and Innis had to keep running ahead to avoid them.

"Look for the one that's different!" Innis yelled as they ran.

They each watched the faces as they ran by trying to differentiate between the real and the fakes. Aqua saw one of the faces change and charged at it.

"Got you!" She swung her keyblade and dealt the final blow. Light covers the mirror world and Aqua and Innis are released from the mirror.

The Spirit of the Mirror speaks to them, "The Queen is gone, my service done. Adieu, O victorious ones."

The face vanishes from the mirror. Aqua approaches the mirror, puts her hand on the glass, and sighs. "Looks like we've reached a dead end."

"Looks like it," Innis agreed, "Should we head back?"

"Yeah, I don't think we can find anything that will help here."

* * *

><p>Back outside the cottage, Aqua and Innis stand with the Prince while the seven dwarfs sit sadly around Snow White in the open glass coffin. The Prince walks to the coffin, kisses Snow White and kneels next to the coffin. Snow White's flutters open and she starts to sit up.<p>

"Princess!" Aqua exclaims, noticing she was awake.

Snow White stretches as everyone looks happy to see her. The Prince stands up and then picks Snow White up as the dwarfs dance happily around them.

"That's so sweet; it's just like a miracle…" Aqua says.

"It reminds me of when Ven woke up," Innis reminisces.

* * *

><p><span>:Flash Back:<span>

Aqua stands in Ven's room watching Innis as she checks Ven's condition. Innis stands from her kneeling position by Ven's bed and turns to Aqua.

"Why won't he wake up?" Aqua asks.

"I don't know," Innis responds, "There's no guarantee he'll ever wake up."

They turn to leave when Ven starts to stir and opens his eyes. The two are surprised and feel great relief and happiness.

"You're awake! Ventus, oh, it's a miracle!" Aqua exclaims.

Innis goes to the door and yells out into the hall, "Terra! Master Eraqus! Ventus is awake!" Terra runs into the room happy to see Ven had recovered.

:End Flash Back:

* * *

><p>Snow White kisses each dwarf in the head and leaves with the Prince who lifts up into his arms. She waves goodbye as the Prince carries her off.<p>

Aqua sighs and speaks, "Every waking is a new journey. Maybe Ven left… because it was his time."

"Maybe…" Innis said, "And with every journey, new experiences await. Ven's probably learned a lot of new things by now and has made a lot of new friends."

"Yeah, I hope we'll see him soon."

"We will, don't worry." Innis reassured her friend.

* * *

><p>That's it for chapter 3, not much story in this, the game didn't have much; next is the Enchanted Dominion, the world of sleeping beauty.<p> 


	4. Dark Rumors and Wise Guidance

Kingdom Hearts: Starlit (K)night

An OC fanfic about a fourth member of the Birth by Sleep team

sorry for the late update. hope to put more out soon, here's the chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Rumors and Wise Guidance<strong>

Aqua and Innis enter a mountainous area and see a light coming from dark castle.

"What's that?" Aqua wonders out loud as the light passes them.

"I think that was a heart." Innis says.

"A heart? What would someone's heart be doing out here?" Aqua asked.

"I don't know, maybe we better go take a look inside." Innis pointed to the castle where the light had come from.

They begin their trek up the pathway, slightly nervous that it would give way and they would fall into the bottomless ravine below.

As they reach the front gate, Aqua pauses to warn her friend. "We better be careful, who knows what's in here."

"Of course, it's me right, I'm always careful." Innis responded.

"Right, like that one time with the fire magic." Aqua teased.

Innis blushed, "ONE TIME, and nothing important was burned." Aqua giggled at the shorter girl's embarrassment.

The walk through the when they see creatures they had never seen before. Some looked like pigs, others looked liked birds but all carried weapons. They had also spotted the two girls.

"Those aren't unversed, are they?" Innis asked.

"No, they must be residents of this world." Aqua said as the two summoned their keyblade.

They dodged and blocked the arrows fired at them and rushed the creatures that guarded the castle. When they struck the guards they were surprised when the guards disappeared into green flames. However, they couldn't pause to wonder as more guards attacked them.

They defeated the guards and made inside the castle. They heard voices further in and one of them sounded familiar. Innis motioned Aqua to follow and see what was ahead.

* * *

><p>They found a circular room where a woman in a black cloak with horns was looking down on their friend Ven.<p>

"There's no way Terra would hurt somebody like that!" Ven shouted at the woman.

"You don't believe me?" She replied. "That's unfortunate, for he agreed so easily."

"He did?" Ven said with his head bowed.

Seeing their friend start to lose hope, Aqua and Innis rushed in. "Ven! Don't be fooled!" Aqua shouted.

"Aqua, Innis!" Ven shouted seeing the two girls here. They run over to him.

"Terra would never do that." Innis reassured confidently, "You know that as well as we do."

"Yeah," Ven said relieved.

"Ahh… The truth can be most cruel, even amongst the closest of friends." The woman said. Innis tensed, she sensed great darkness within this woman. "After all, one never knows the secrets of another's heart. I'm sure you'll agree… Ventus… Aqua… Innis."

They were surprised that this woman knew their names but they had other worries at the moment, particularly Ven.

"The Master sent us. Ven… let's go home." Aqua tried to persuade her young friend.

"But Terra…" Ven started.

"Terra's not ready to leave yet." Innis told him. Ven remained silent for a moment before speaking up.

"Sorry, Aqua, Innis. But I can't go with you." Ven said.

"Wha…" Aqua and Innis were surprised, why was Ven so unwilling to go home.

"It's just… I have to find him before it's too late!" Ven said and ran off.

"Ven!" Aqua and Innis try to run after him but are stopped by the woman's words.

"I see the two of you, too, wield keybaldes." She said.

Aqua whispered to Innis, "You go after Ven, I'll deal with her."

Innis nodded, "be careful." And left to chase after Ven, hearing Aqua ask the woman how she knew about the keyblade, as the left. She made it out of the castle just in time to see Ven fly through the portal on his glider. Innis quickly summoned her own glider and pursued him.

* * *

><p>In the lanes between, she searched for Ventus but was unable to find a trace of him.<p>

'_Where are you, Ven?' _she thought, slightly losing hope in finding her friend. _'Wait, maybe he can help. He must know of some way to find Ven.'_ She left to go the a certain world where a certain wise man, Master Yen Sid, lived to ask for advice.

* * *

><p>She arrived in a world of clouds with a few floating rocks and islands. On one of these islands was a strange tower. Innis landed on the island and immediately another person appeared on the island as well.<p>

"Terra!" she yelled to her older friend.

"Innis, what are you doing here, where's Aqua?" Terra asked the young keyblade master.

"We split up, I was chasing after Ven but I lost him." Innis explained, "I came here to ask Master Yen Sid for advice."

"That's why I here as well, he was the one who alerted us to the unversed, he might provide some more information." Terra responded.

"Then let's go." Innis said enthusiastically. Terra nodded and they started walking towards the front door of the tower.

As they neared to door, it opened and a small person with big round ears comes out wielding a keyblade. Oblivious to the two presence, the person pulled out a glowing object and holds it up.

"Alakazam!" he shouted, and he begins to glow and takes off, bouncing all over before disappearing into the sky.

"Mickey!" Innis said staring at the sky where he disappeared.

"You know him?" Terra asked.

"Yeah, we've met before, I wonder where he's going in such a hurry?" She wondered.

Left without any answers, the two head into the tower. The walk on the stairs and into Yen Sid's study. The two stand at attention in front of the former Master, who is staring out a star shaped window.

"Master Yen Sid." Terra says, announcing their presence. Yen Sid turns around. "My name is Terra."

"It's good to see you again." Innis greeted. "It's me, Innis."

"Yes, Eraqus's pupils. I've been expecting you. It is the unversed." Yen Sid sits down at his desk.

"Yes, Master Yen Sid. I thought it best to seek the counsel of one wiser than myself." Terra replied.

"I am no longer a Master. I doffed that mantle." Yen Sid said.

"But sir, wasn't that your pupil we passed on the way in? He had a keyblade…"

"You refer to Mickey. He, too, sought guidance here." Yen Sid explained, "As a king, he is good and kind. But the weight of a crown has not cured him of impetuousness."

"If was any other way, he wouldn't be Mickey." Innis spoke up, "It makes him cute."

Yen Sid nodded, seemingly agreeing slightly. "He left with an object whose power he does not understand nor know how to control. Mickey imagines my Star Shard will be of help in his current quest. And, like you, he is eager to use his keyblade o set things right."

"He's like Ven in some ways, right Terra?" Innis looked to her friend. He nodded but then turned serious.

"I'm not sure I even understand what's wrong. Master Xehanort is missing… And now I've learned there's a masked boy who is controlling those 'Unversed' on the loose."

This was news to Innis. She stared at Terra contemplating what this meant. Could this boy be using the unversed to reach some goal?

"To arrive at the truth, perhaps you should approach things differently… first consider them one and the same problem." Yen Sid's words had great affect, the young keyblade wielders thought of the possibilities, none of them good.

"Master Xehanort and the Unversed are connected somehow?" Terra questioned, voicing both his and Innis' thoughts.

"I must not make assumptions…" Yen Sid said aloud, he turned to Terra. "Find Xehanort, Terra. That is where you should begin."

"Yes, sir." Terra stated and turns and leaves.

"Innis, you came for a different, did you not?" Yen Sid questioned.

"Yes," She began, "Ven ran away from home and Master Eraqus said to bring him back. Do you know of a way to find him?"

The old wizard closed his eyes in deep thought and after some moments opened them again. He waved his hand and an image appeared before Innis. "Go to the city of light, there you may find him."

"Thank you, Master Yen Sid." Innis turned to leave but stopped at the wizard's next words.

"Hurry Innis, these recent events have me troubled and I fear for the young Ventus' safety." He said.

Innis nodded before heading out for the city of light, 'Radiant Garden'.

* * *

><p>that's it, soon we'll reach the halfway point.<p> 


	5. Things Start to Fall Apart

Kingdom Hearts: Starlit (K)night

An OC fanfic about a fourth member of the Birth by Sleep team.

**Things Start to Fall Apart**

Innis arrived in the town square of the world named the city of light, Radiant Garden. She looks around trying to spot her friend, but can only see a duck with a cane and top hat.

"Hmm, is he from…?" She thought out loud. She walked over to him. "Excuse me, sir."

"Aye, is there something I can do for ya, lass?" the old duck responded.

"You wouldn't happen to be from Disney Town would you?" She asked cautiously.

"Ah, are you from another world, too?" He asked, "Nice to meet a fellow traveler."

"Same here, I was wondering if you could help me, I'm looking for a friend of mine who's also from another world."

"Mmmm… ah, I did see a lad run by here," He answered, "he wore clothes similar to yours."

"Which way did he go?" Innis asked in a hopeful voice.

The old duck pointed down an alleyway at the corner. "He went down that way toward the gardens."

"Thank you very much!" she said and started down the mentioned alleyway.

"Your very welcome, lass, happy to be of help." He waved and she waved back and continued to where she hoped to find Ventus.

* * *

><p>The alley led out into a garden like the old duck said. Innis was on the lower level. She walked to the other side admiring the view and walked up the steps and across the some stairs that seemed to lead to the castle in the center on town.<p>

"Wow this place sure is beautiful." She stopped for a moment and got out her sketchbook to draw a picture of the view. "I can see why this is called the city of light, it almost dazzling."

She had just put away her sketchbook when unversed around her. "Uh, even here?" she summoned her keyblade and slashed at the monsters and wiped the out. "The unversed seem to be everywhere. We have to do something or places like this could be destroyed."

She put away her keyblade and proceeded up the stairs. At the top of the last stairs she found herself near the entrance of the castle. She also saw Ven with two guards blocking the door.

"But somebody just came this way! He's a friend of mine." She heard him say to the guards. _'A friend? Does he mean Terra, or is it somebody else?'_

The guards looked at each other. "We aren't aware of any visitors. Now run along home, boy, before the monsters get you."

"I coulda sworn it was him." Ven said to himself.

Innis walked up to him. "Looking for someone Ven?" She said, getting his attention.

Ven turned around to see his friend. "Innis!" he exclaimed, "Yeah, he's someone who helped me out a while back."

"I'll help you look for him," Innis said, "but you're gonna have to stay with me."

Ven looked slightly confused, "I thought you were here to take me back?"

"I am," she answered, "but it would be rude leave without saying goodbye. I'm sure the Master would understand."

"Yeah, thanks Innis," Ven said. They turned and started to return the way they came when a large Unversed appears at the stairs."

"They here!" one of the guards says.

"Radiant Garden shall not fall under the likes of you." The other guard exclaims. The two guards start walking toward the Unversed to dispose of it when Ven and Innis run past them.

"Leave this to us!" Ven shouts.

"Stop!" "But you're just children!" Innis hears their yells but ignores them. She was a keyblade master and could handle this monster. Ven was here too, and she already saw he had grown stronger since he left home.

* * *

><p>Ven and Innis chase the Unversed to the town square where they see it trying to attack the old duck Innis had met earlier.<p>

"Ach! How dare ye! Back off, ye fiend!" the old duck yelled, "Ye'll not be gettin' my money!"

"Look out!" Ven shouted. He threw his keyblade and hit the Unversed, causing it to flee. Innis runs to chase after it while Ven is stopped by the old duck.

Innis chases it but loses sight of it in the alleys. She tries to find it but with no luck. She finds herself in front of an odd house where an old man in blue robes steps out.

"There seems to be a bit of a ruckus in town today." He comments.

Innis sees him and immediately recognizes him. "Merlin?"

"Who?" he says, and then sees the young keyblade master. "Well, if it isn't young Innis, how are doing my girl?"

"I'm doing fine, thanks again for the help last time." Innis said to her old friend.

"Oh, think nothing of it, my dear." He replied, "I must say, you seem much brighter than when we last met." He looked the girl over, nodding his approval.

"It's thanks to my friends; they filled my heart with light." Innis said with a tender look.

"They sound like very special friends, exactly what you needed." Merlin said, "By the way, there is a book on the stand inside. One you should take a look at." He gestured towards his house.

Innis was in a hurry and wanted to find that Unversed, but Merlin was a powerful and wise wizard, and nothing he suggests should be considered a waste of time. "Thank you; I'll have a look then." She said and step inside the wizard's house.

On the stand against the back wall was a book. The book's title was 'Winnie the Pooh' and the book was held closed by a keyhole shaped strap. Innis opened the book and a bright light enveloped her. She briefly saw a wooded area inhabited by animals that looked more like toys. The light faded and she was back in Merlin's house, however she felt different, as if something inside her had been unlocked.

She turned to the wizard, "It was an interesting book, thank you. I have to get going now. I hope we can meet again." She waved as she walked away.

"I as well, my dear; I wish you safe travel." Merlin said to the retreating girl.

* * *

><p>Innis ran through the town trying to find the Unversed again. She eventually found herself in an open area where she sees Terra standing. She runs up to him and then sees Aqua and Ven also running towards him.<p>

"Ven!" Terra, Aqua and Innis exclaim.

"Terra! Aqua! Innis!" Ven exclaims as well. But before they can continue their reunion, three large Unversed appear and join together and join together to form one giant Unversed.

All four of them summon their Keyblades and begin to fight the enemy. They dodge it attacks and strike its legs. They are almost hit by a large beam attack but jump out the way. Aqua and Innis try to hit its head but are knocked back by its arms.

Ven distracts it with wind magic while Terra hits it hard on its legs destroying them. The other two parts split up and began attacking them separately. Aqua and Innis battled what had been the arms, attacking it from both sides. Innis split her keyblade and attacked it in quick consecutive strikes to prevent it from retaliating. Aqua finished it by using blizzard magic to freeze it. It fell and broke into pieces.

Aqua and Innis then turned their attention to the remaining Unversed that Terra and Ven had been fighting. Seeing their friends come to help, Terra and Ven jumped back as all four prepared for one final strike.

"Terra!"

"Ven! Now!"

"C'mon!"

"All together!"

They all jumped at the Unversed. Aqua and Innis attacked first, slashing vertically and jumped back as Terra and Ven attacked together. They both cut the Unversed diagonally from both sides in an 'X' fashion. The Unversed falls and fades away.

"Got 'im." Terra says.

"Of course." Innis replies.

"We make a good team." Aqua states.

"Sure do." Ven agrees. "Oh yeah! I got you these tickets." He pulls out four tickets that read 'Disney Town Passport' on their fronts.

"For what?" Terra asks.

"Lifetime passes to Disney Town." He explained and gave one to each of them.

"He said to bring a friend and… and two grown-ups." Ven said with a little grumpiness, probably at being treated like a kid.

"You mean us?" Aqua said pointing to herself and Terra.

Innis had a sudden image of herself and Ven walking around something like an amusement park with Terra and Aqua acting as their guardians. She laughed with Terra and Aqua.

However, things quickly turned serious as Aqua brought up why the Master sent her and Innis out.

"Listen to me, Ven… We need to get you home…" She started, but Ven interrupted.

"It's okay, Aqua." Ven said, "Trust me, that guy in the mask is history. He'll never bad-mouth Terra again."

Terra gasped and grabbed Ven's shoulder. Innis remembered Terra talking about the masked boy to Master Yen Sid.

"You saw the boy in the mask?" Terra questioned.

"Uh… Y-yes?" Ven responded, surprised by Terra reaction.

"Vanitas…" Terra said, Innis sensed that Terra was unusually unnerved that Ven met this Vanitas, but why? "Ven, you let Aqua and Innis take you home."

"No way," Ven protested, "I wanna go with you guys."

"You can't! We have a dangerous task ahead of us. I don't want you to get hurt." Terra said.

"And what is this dangerous task, Terra? It doesn't sound like what the Master told you to do." Aqua said.

'_Aqua has point, but why does she sound so suspicious of Terra, what does she know?' _Innis thought.

"It might be a different route, but I'm fighting the darkness." Terra said.

"I'm not so sure." Aqua said, "I've been to the same worlds as you and I've seen what you've done. You shouldn't put yourself so close to the darkness."

'_What has Terra been doing and what did Aqua see?'_ Innis thought, _'I don't want to suspect my own friend, but…'_

"Listen to yourself, Aqua." Ven started. "Terra would never…"

"You mean you've been spying on me?" Terra asked with a small bit of anger, "Is that what he said to do? The Master's orders?"

'_Is that really what we were ordered to do? No, the Master wouldn't do that, he was just worried.'_ Innis thought.

"He was only…" Innis tried to explain, but her words fell short.

"I get it." Terra said and turned to leave.

"Terra!" Ven says.

"Just stay put! I'm on my own now, all right?" Terra shouts and starts walking again.

"Terra, please listen!" Aqua calls out, "The Master has no reason to distrust you, really!"

"That's right!" Innis joins in, "He was just worried." However, Terra ignored their pleas and left.

"Aqua, Innis, you're awful." Ven says, disappointment covering his words.

"So, now you know the truth." Aqua says.

"But the Master loves Terra," Innis added.

"And you know that, too." Aqua finishes, but Ven still isn't convinced.

"Were you two also 'ordered' to take me home?" Ven asks. Neither of them responds. "Aqua… now that you're a Keyblade Master, you've let it go to your head. And Innis, you should've known better." Neither responds to this as well. Ven words having silencing them. "I'm gonna go find Terra."

As Ven runs off, both girls just stand there, neither knowing what to say. Finally Innis breaks the silence. "I'm gonna go after Ven, maybe after he calms down, we can sort this out." When Aqua doesn't respond she leaves to go after Ven.

* * *

><p>She catches up with Ven, only for them to both see a boy with silver hair in a lab coat being attacked by Unversed. Forgetting their little argument earlier, they charge into the fray.<p>

"Run!" Ven yells and he and Innis summon their Keyblades. The boy runs off to hide while they deal with the Unversed.

Ven and Innis smash through the enemies, destroying the Unversed. Though they were helping the boy, they used this as a way to get their minds off other things.

When all the Unversed were destroyed, they heard a voice calling out.

"Ienzo, where are you? Answer me."

They boy came out of his hiding place and walked up from behind them. A man with blonde hair came up to them.

"Ah, there you are." He said to the boy, who was apparently named Ienzo. "Didn't I warn you not to wander off, child?"

The man turns to face Ven and Innis. "I see we owe you our thanks. We have done our best to raise the boy… since his poor parents are not here to do it."

"Oh, you're on your own, huh?" Ven said, Innis couldn't help but think that even though she was there, Ven probably felt he was on his own, too. "Sir, I'm looking for a friend of mine. He's a tall guy dressed kinda like me… have you seen him?"

"Hmm… Perhaps I did see him in the outer Gardens. Just follow this road." The man pointed to south side of the town square.

"Thank you." Ven said.

"No, thank you, for keeping Ienzo out of harm's way," he told them, "And… well, let's say I have a feeling we are to cross paths again."

"Huh?" Ven said as the two walked away. Ven shakes off his confusion and focuses on finding Terra.

Innis follows him but stops to look back wondering what that man meant. When she turns to continue after Ven she sees a figure jump off the high wall to a corner of the town square. Curiously she approaches him and sees that his face has been injured by darkness.

"Hey are you ok?" She says as she approaches him.

He looks up with his undamaged eye and sees her, "You must be another one of those Keyblade wielders." He says in a casual manner that didn't befit his current state.

Innis stops and demands, "How do you about the Keyblade?"

"That's how your buddy Terra reacted and look how I ended up." He said, implying his damaged face.

"Terra did that to you?" She replied uncertainly but steeled her resolve, "No, Terra wouldn't do that!"

"Well I could be lying," The man grinned, "but you have to catch me to find out!" with that he left jumping towards the gardens.

Innis hesitated, wondering whether she should pursue this man or follow Ven. She decided Ven could handle himself. She needed to find out what this guy knows.

* * *

><p>She raced through the gardens and ended back at the front of the castle where she found Ven. This time she found the man she was pursuing, apparently having just bandaged his face.<p>

"So you decided to come after all." The man said, "I'm still upset with what you buddy did to me, so I think I'll vent my frustrations out on you." He summoned two crossbow weapons and settled into a battle stance.

"I still don't believe you," Innis said as she summoned her keyblade and split it into its two halves, "but do you think you can fight me with only one eye?"

"You can go easy on me if you want, but if you underestimate me, you'll end up in world of hurt." The man sneered.

He let loose a volley of arrows but Innis deflected them and charged at him. However, he disappeared before her keyblade made contact and reappeared behind her. She dodged the projectiles and used fire magic on him. The impact of the magic threw him several feet away but he managed to regain control and land on his feet.

He jumped to a high place out of Innis reach and began sniping her from above. She managed to deflect his arrow back at him causing him to jump back down where she stood ready. She launched herself at him combining her two keyblade halves together for a blow that sent the man hurdling into a wall.

She approached the man as he shakily got up, her keyblade pointed at him. "Now tell me why you said those things about Terra!" She demanded.

"Cause it's true, he's not as nice as you think he is." The man disappeared after that and Innis couldn't spot him anywhere. The guy had escaped.

* * *

><p>She returned to the town square to look for Ven and sees Aqua. She goes up to her but before they can speak another voice calls out.<p>

"Aqua! Innis!" Ven came running up to them.

"Ven, were you able to find him?" Aqua asked.

"Yeah, but… he's gone." Ven answered sadly.

"Right." Aqua responded. "Then I can't stay here."

"Let me go with you two." Ven pleaded.

"No, Ven." Aqua said sternly, "Do as we say and go home."

"Why won't you let me?" Ven said dejectedly.

"We don't want to put you in harm's way." She puts her hand on his shoulder. "You understand?" She dons her armor and leaves.

Innis has been quiet through this exchange, her mind running through what she heard about Terra and also what she should do about Ven.

Said friend turned to her, "Are you leaving too?" he asked, "or are you going to take me back."

Innis sighed, coming to a decision. "Neither," she answered and sat down against a small wall, "I'm going to stay here with you until you're ready to go back."

"Thanks" he says and sits down beside her.

"Anytime" She responds, ruffling his hair.

* * *

><p>They sit there for a few minutes and Ven pulls a wooden keyblade with Terra's name engraved on the hilt. Innis smiled remembering when Terra gave that to Ven.<p>

~Flashback~

Terra and Ven are sparing with wooden swords in the Forecourt of the Land of Departure while Aqua and Innis watch from the sidelines.

Terra manages knock Ven down. "Giving up already? C'mon, Ven. I thought you were stronger than that."

"You almost had him!" Innis yells out.

"Just try it again!" Aqua encourages.

"Hey wait, you're teaming up now?" Terra says in a teasing manner.

Ven shakes his head, picks his wooden sword back up and charges at Terra.

Later all four sit on the wall of the forecourt, Ven holding his wooden sword.

Innis points towards the wooden sword, "Ven. You see all those dents and nicks you got?"

"Each one of those is proof you're learning." Aqua continued.

"You're trying too hard to move your body." Terra said holding up his wooden keyblade, "You need to learn to let your body move you. Right?" Terra stands up and clears his throat. "In your hand, take this blade. And so long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, it's wielder you shall one day be made."

Aqua laughs and says, "What's THAT about? Who went and made you Master?"

"Being a Keyblade Master is all I've dreamed about." Terra states.

"Well, you're not the only one." Aqua says.

"I know," Terra says as he kneels, "You, me, Innis and Ven… all share the same dream." He holds out the wooden Keyblade to Ven who takes it.

"I bet I'll make Master first." Innis proclaimed.

"No way, you just started." Terra argued.

"I'm talented like that." She said in confidence. All of them laughed.

~End Flashback~

* * *

><p>Ven and Innis sit in the town square with Ven holding Terra's wooden keyblade. Innis is drawing in her sketchbook while Ven starts to flip the wooden keyblade but after a few successful flips he drops it. A boy with red hair and another with blue hair are passing by and the red headed boy stops and picks it up.<p>

"This yours?" he asks Ven who nods.

"Lea, we don't have time for this." The blue haired boy says to boy apparently named Lea.

"Lighten up, Isa." Lea responds, "It'll only take a sec." He walks toward Ven, flipping the keyblade in his hand. "You still play with toy swords? That's cute." He tosses the wooden Keyblade back to Ven and reaches for his pocket. "Now this right here…" He pulls out two Frisbees," Tada! Whaddaya think?"

"Not a whole lot." Innis calls out from her spot on the ground, still drawing away. Ven nods in agreement.

"You're just jealous. I'm Lea. Got it memorized? What are your names?"

"Ventus"

"Innis"

"Okay, Ventus, Innis. Let's fight!" Lea calls out.

"Fight? Why would I wanna do that?" Ven asks.

"You scared of losing? C'mon." Lea taunts and hops back a few paces, "Hope you're ready."

After a few moments Ven stands up and picks up the wooden Keyblade.

"Yeah! Now we're talkin'." Lea shouts.

Ven gets into a fighting stance, "You're gonna be sorry."

Innis looks up from her sketchbook over toward Isa with a raised eyebrow, silently asking if he expects them to fight as well. Isa gives a short laugh and turns back to watch their two friends. His answer… let the idiots fight it out. Innis shrugs and goes back to her drawing, already knowing the outcome of the fight.

Lea and Ven spar, but Ven quickly takes victory as Lea falls over exhausted.

"You… had enough?" Lea asks between breaths, "'Cause I'm willing… call it a draw if you are."

"Huh? Right…" Ven replies, playing along with the other boy's bravado.

Isa however says, "From where I stood, only thing you drew was a big L on your forehead for 'Loser'… 'Lame,' 'Laughable'…"

"Wha… Isn't this the part where ya… cheer me up or something'?" Lea asks, "'You're just having a bad day' or… 'That's what you get for pullin' your punches!' Some friend."

"Oh, you mean I was supposed to lie." Isa remarks back.

"Ya see what I gotta put up with?" Lea says, lying back down, "Sure hope you don't have friends like him."

"I know I'm not," Innis walks up to the boys having finished drawing, "for the most part." The four new friends laugh.

"Lea, we have to go." Isa interrupts.

"'Kay." Lea replies. Isa turns to walk away and Lea stands up.

"Already?" Ven asks, sad to see new friends leave so soon.

"I'll see ya when I see ya." Lea says casually, "After all, we're friends now. Get it memorized."

"Okay, Lea." Ven says.

"See ya." Innis waves goodbye as Lea runs to catch up to Isa.

"What is it with you and picking up stray puppies?" Isa asks when Lea catches up.

"I want everybody I meet to remember me." Lea explains, "Inside people's memories. I can live forever."

"I know I won't forget you. Believe me, I try all the time." Isa replies.

"See, I'm immortal!" Lea says triumphantly.

"You're obnoxious." Isa replies back.

The two look up at the castle.

"You ready?" Lea asks.

"Well, I can tell you are." Isa answers.

"Yeah." The two walk into town

Ven and Innis turn and start to walk but Ven stops.

"Must be nice…knowin' who your friends are." He says.

Innis stops and turns to face Ven, "You heart connects to others, even if you are in doubt, listen to it and it lead you to them." She turns and starts to walk again. Ven follows pondering her words.

* * *

><p>Well, it's been a while, but i finally got it done, so far this is the biggest chapter yet and probably will be the biggest in this story.<p>

Next is Disney town!


	6. A Little Fun to Forget

_Kingdom Hearts: Starlit (K)night_

_An OC fanfic about a fourth member of the Birth by Sleep team._

* * *

><p><strong>A Little Fun to Forget<strong>

Ven and Innis are travelling between the worlds on their gliders, heading for a new adventure.

"I wonder what kind of place we'll end up at?" Ven called out.

"I'd rather it be home." Innis called back.

"You still on about that?" Ven said in exasperation.

"It's just a reminder." Innis replied, she was about to say more when an Unversed flew past her nearly knocking her over. "Whoa!"

"An unversed!" Ven exclaimed.

Innis looked behind to see where it had come from and saw a large group of them coming up behind them.

"Ven, heads up, more are coming!" Innis yelled.

"Whoa, there are a lot of them."

"Don't worry we can take them." The two flew into the group and began to attack everything Unversed they saw.

There were, unfortunately, a lot more than expected and Innis got separated from Ven. When the Unversed passed, she couldn't see Ventus anywhere.

"Ven? Ventus?" Innis called but no one answered. She searched for her friend but found nothing. She eventually came upon a familiar world. "I wonder if Ven is there?"

* * *

><p>Innis found herself in a colorful town; one she knew pretty well. "Disney Town! It's been a while since I've been here. I guess this lifetime pass won't go to waste."<p>

She walked around town eventually finding herself in the town square. There she saw one of her friends.

"Aqua!" Innis ran up to her fellow Keyblade Master.

"Innis, what are you doing here, where's Ven?" Aqua asked.

"We got separated by a large group of Unversed, and I lost track of him." Innis explained, "I was hoping he would be here."

"Oh, well let's look around and see if he's here." Aqua suggested. They turn to go look for their friend when…

"Tada! Wearin' the mask of peace and hope…comes the fearless defender and hero of this town! It is me… Captain Justice!" A large cat wearing a mask and a cape jumped out in front of them and poses.

"Huh?" both girls say in confusion.

'_Is that Pete? What scheme has he cooked up now?' _Innis thought. She looks at Aqua and they silently agree to ignore him and start to walk away. However, 'Captain Justice' wasn't going to let them go.

"Wha… Now listen, you pipsqueaks. I'm Captain Justice! Who are you to walk away whenst a bona fide hero is offerin' his help?" He told them as he moved to keep them from leaving.

"I'm sorry, but we really don't need any kind of hero, bona fide or…" Aqua said but was interrupted by…

"Somebody, come quick!"

A horse in overalls and a bowler hat runs into the town square and falls to his hands and knees. Innis remembered his name was Horace

"What's this? Trouble? Captain Justice to the rescue!"

Captain Justice, Aqua and Innis run over to the Horace, who looks up at Captain Justice.

"You? Well, now that's a shame… or is it?" Horace got up and looked him over thoughtfully, "Maybe this job's perfect for you, Mr. Hero."

"What! Name your catastrophe!" Captain Justice said eagerly.

"Those annoyin' monsters have turned up again over in Fruitball Plaza. They're all yours now, Captain J." Horace explained.

Aqua and Innis looked at each other both thinking the monsters could be Unversed.

"Monsters! Well… too bad. Not on the list." Captain Justice suddenly wasn't so eager.

"I didn't know 'bona fide heroes' got to pick." Aqua pointed out.

"But I wouldn't stand a chance of survivin'… er, of fittin' em into my schedule."

'_Same ol' Pete, all the spine of a jellyfish.' _Innis thought.

"Gosh, I thought you said you were Captain Justice." Horace said, "You can't leave those menacing things runnin' loose. They're ruining Fruitball!"

"Huh? Hark, do you hear that? Somebody's callin' for the Captain Justice's help!" He called out. Aqua, Innis and Horace listen but don't hear anything. "Do not fear! I am on my way! Sounds like this catastrophe can't wait. But, uh, I'll be back here in a jiff!" With that he runs off.

"Oh, I'm sure you will, Captain Useless." Horace said sarcastically, "But I don't think I'll stay here and hold my breath."

Innis steps up and speaks to Horace, "Maybe we could help. I know a few things about Fruitball."

"Would you? Oh, that'd be just jim-dandy!" Horace says, and then recognizes Innis. "Say, aren't you last year's Fruitball Champion? Come back to defend your title?"

"Something like that." Innis answered, a little embarrassed.

"You've been here before?" Aqua asked.

"Yeah, I participated in the Fruitball tournament and ended up winning." Innis said.

"And what a match that was. You and your friend can trounce those fiends at Fruitball… and keep 'em away from the plaza." Horace said.

"We'll try." Aqua said.

"Just give a holler once you're ready." Horace told them before going stand in front of the path to the plaza.

"So, Innis, how do we play this Fruitball?" Aqua asked.

* * *

><p>After Innis explained the rules of the game, they talked to Horace and started the game against the Unversed. Their opponents were two shoe-like Unversed that they had seen at the Castle of Dreams.<p>

When the giant fruit were shot out into the court, Innis instantly ran up and knocked one of them towards the Unversed's goal. After that she quickly moved to next one. The first one made it to the goal, but the second one was knocked back. Aqua jump up and stop it from hitting their goal and sent it back to the other side of the court.

When time ran out, Aqua and Innis had an overwhelming victory. The Unversed fled the plaza after their loss.

Back in the town square, they met Horace who had watched the match.

"My, you two sure taught those monsters a lesson. You're the real heroes in town, if you ask me." Horace said as a female mouse in an elegant dress walked up a yellow dog.

"He's right. I couldn't agree more." The mouse, Innis recognized as Queen Minnie, said to them. "Thank you both so much."

"Who are you?" Aqua asked.

"I'm Minnie" The Queen answered.

"And she's our queen." Horace elaborated.

"Oh, please excuse me, Your Majesty. Where are my manners?" Aqua bowed, "My name is Aqua."

"There's no need to be so formal." Minnie reassured, "Just call me Minnie." Aqua stands up.

Innis had been watching all this, slightly amused. She let out a small laugh at her friend's expense. Aqua heard this and turned to her friend.

"You could have said something." She said.

"What fun would that be?" Innis replied. She turned to Queen Minnie. "It's good to see you again, Queen Minnie."

"Oh, Innis, I almost didn't recognize you." The Queen replied. "You seem much more expressive now."

"Thank you," Innis turned back to Aqua, "Queen Minnie is friendly with everyone and isn't big on formalities. Everyone here loves her."

"But I'm not sure I'm doing a very good job protecting my kingdom." Minnie said.

"Oh, don't say that, Queen Minnie." Horace interjected, "We all know how hard it's been since the King set off the way he did. Don't you trouble yourself. Why we wouldn't even think of putting on our yearly Dream Festival if we thought there was the slightest chance anything might go wrong."

"Oh, you're very kind, Horace." Minnie said gratefully.

"How 'bout that Pete, though? Captain Justice my hide! You can't count on him for anything."

"Wait… You're saying his real name is Pete?" Aqua asked, surprised.

"Well, it sure as sugar isn't 'Justice.'" Horace answered, "Pete never does anythin' for anybody except Pete."

"You should have seen the stuff he pulled at Fruitball last year." Innis added.

"That getup is just an act to get folks to vote for him. He wants to win the Million Dreams Award and hog the prize." Horace finished.

"Million Dreams Award? What is that?" Aqua asked.

"It's part of the Dream Festival." Innis explained, "Everyone votes for who they think the most admirable citizen is."

"But Pete seems to have the wrong idea. He thinks that dressing up as a hero and proclaiming that he is one will win him votes." Minnie said in disappointment, "What really makes someone a hero isn't what they wear or what they say… it's the things they do and how they treat everyone."

"Well, in my book, Aqua and Innis here are number one. You two have got my heartfelt vote." Horace said.

"Thanks, Horace. I promise I'll try not to let you down." Aqua replied.

"Me too," Innis added.

"See that you don't! My vote's very important." Horace told them.

"Oh dear, he sounds serious." Minnie said jokingly.

Aqua gave a small laugh, "Being popular is tough."

* * *

><p>Later at the award ceremony, everybody stood in front of the stage to hear who won the Million Dream Award. Aqua and Innis stood off to the side and watched the proceedings.<p>

"Who do you think's gonna win year's Million Dreams Award?" Horace asked.

"Boy oh boy! I hope it's the guy I voted for!" a small chipmunk named Chip voiced.

"I voted for him, too!" another chipmunk with a red nose added.

"Now that we got so much business at the shop, maybe we'll be number one!" A young duck in a red shirt and hat named Huey said.

"Wow, Uncle Scrooge sure would be proud of us if we actually won!" A second identical duck wearing blue, Dewey, added.

"Yeah, and I bet Uncle Donald would be pretty surprised, too." The third one in green, Louie, said.

"Hello, everyone, and thank you for waiting." Queen Minnie said, as she and the female duck Daisy walked onto the stage. "Now it's time to begin the main event of our Dream Festival… the Million Dreams Award Presentation."

Pete was there among the crowd in his 'Captain Justice' persona, "Heh! Just skip to the part where you say my name. This is a shoo-in!"

"Oh, how very exciting! This year we have multiple winners." Minnie continued, "The Million Dream Award goes to…Ventus, Aqua, Innis and Terra. All four of you!" Everyone cheers for the winners.

"You mean Ven and Terra were here?" Aqua asked. She and Innis look around to see if they could spot their friends.

"Whaddaya mean!" Pete yelled out. He jumps on stage. "There's gotta be a mistake. Everybody voted for Captain Justice. I made sure! Now, go on, tell her!" He looks around as everyone remains silent. "Better try the other one…"

Pete runs off stage, and when he returns he is dressed in a black version of his white hero suit.

"The rogue racer, Captain Dark!" Pete shouts and poses. But everyone just turns their backs to Pete.

"Pete, we counted the votes very carefully. Ventus, Aqua, Innis and Terra won." Minnie said to convince him, "Oh, Pete, I think you tried to do something good, but you were doing it for the wrong reasons, and you went about it the wrong way. Still, a couple of citizens must have thought you had good in you, because you actually got a few votes. They knew you were looking out for them."

"Big whoop! I don't need their lousy votes. Just cough up my prize!" Pete says as he reaches for Minnie.

"Pete! They voted for you because they believe in you and care about you. How could you look down on that?" Minnie said angrily, "I've tried to forgive a lot of things you've done, but this is too much. Now you've finally crossed the line."

"Like that matters to me." Pete said, dismissing her speech, "Besides, what are you gonna do about it?"

"I'm going to let you cool off for a while. Guards!" Minnie called out and magic brooms walk onto the stage.

"W-wait, what?" the brooms surround Pete, "Hey! Let me go! Put me down! What! You can't…no…hey, easy!" The brooms carry Pete off.

Watching the display, Innis told Aqua, "Maybe he'll be nicer when he gets out."

"Let's hope so." Aqua replied.

"Now, shall we continue the ceremony? Would the four winners, Ventus, Aqua, Innis and Terra, please come up and join me on the stage?" Aqua and Innis both walk up onto the stage. "Oh dear, it looks like our other two winners couldn't make it here to be with us today."

"We must have just missed them." Aqua said.

"Don't worry I'm sure we'll see them soon." Innis reassured.

"Perhaps you would accept the award on their behalf. After all, you've been so kind to so many here at the Dream Festival." Minnie praised, "So now, I hereby present the Million Dreams Award…as a token of how much you matter to us. Congratulations!" Everyone cheers again for the winners.

"Thank you, everyone." Aqua said.

"We really appreciate it." Innis added.

"And as an extra treat, we've created something special…ice cream flavors for each of you." Minnie announced, and revealed the two ice cream prizes. "Royalberry ice cream for Aqua and Star Catcher ice cream for Innis."

She handed the ice cream to the two winners. The Royalberry was a cone with a scoop of raspberry covered in sauce with two cookies and strawberries on top along with a crown ornament that, altogether, was reminiscent of Queen Minnie, herself. The Star Catcher was a star-shaped Popsicle swirl of red and green watermelon with bits of candies embedded in it that looked like they were being sucked into the center of the spiral shaped swirl.

"Oh my, I wish I had my own ice cream flavor!" Horace spoke up.

"What do they taste like?" Chip asked.

"Go on, try 'em!" Dale shouted.

Aqua and Innis each take a bite out of their respective ice creams. Their faces light up from the colorful flavors they taste.

"What do you think?" Minnie asked.

"Delicious! You couldn't have picked a better flavor." Aqua told her.

"I love it, it's the best." Innis said.

"We're all very glad you're enjoying them." Minnie said with a smile. Everyone in the square cheers again.

* * *

><p>Later Aqua and Innis are getting ready to leave.<p>

"I'm going to go see if I can find out more about the Unversed in other worlds." Aqua told her friend, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to see if I can find Ven again." Innis answered, "He and Terra were both here at one point, so he can't be too far ahead."

"I see, give him my best when you find him." Aqua told her.

"I will," she answered and the two parted ways again.

* * *

><p><em>That's it for chapter 6, next is the Olympus Coliseum!<em>


End file.
